Mehsus
by krittz
Summary: A random dayerya os welcoming myself back


_**hiiii**_

 _ **my exams are over at last!**_

 _ **I'm So happy...**_

 _ **Now to welcome myself back, I'm here with a short dayareya os**_

 _ **based on the epi "SHAPIT CASE" it's the case where Shreya risked her life to save the team members life.**_

 _ **Lets start wid the OS**_

aftr ending with the case and catching the culprit the officers are now returning home

in duo's car.. Daya was busy driving while Abhijeet busy with his phone

aftr a long silence Daya initiated "Abhijeet"

"hmm"

"wo Shreya.."

Abhijeet looked up but Daya turned away his gaze

Abhijeet asked in a calm voice "kya Shreya kya?"

"nahi bas kuch nahi"

Abhijeet sighed "tum ek bar Shreya se baat taq nahi ki,puch hi lete aab kaisi hey.."

Daya didnt answer so Abhijeet continued "aur kuch nahi to colleague to hey..hum sbne bhi to.."

Daya cut him with "itni bhi himmat nahi hey Abhijeet"

Abhijeet stooped then noticed they had reached his home

so got down with "Shreya hospital mey hey..Tarika aur Purvi wohi hey"

he moved inside leaving Daya silent

Daya moved to his house and entered

his silent thoughts were now really troubling him..

Aftr a long shower ultimately he dialed Tarika's number..

The ring is there but no one receiving the call

tnsn strted gripping his mind, he tried once again but it's the same

disconnecting the call he now dialed Purvi

"hello sir..aap iss waqt?"

"ha wo tum hsptl mey ho na?"

"nahi sir wo Tarika ne kaha dono ki rukne ki jarurat nahi to mein chali ayi, Tarika hey woha sir koi kaam tha"

"acha..nahi..haan thik hey"

he cut the call and again tried Tarika but again the same thing

Daya tried hard not to think anything bad but failed miserbly..

"kayi Shreya ki tabiyet jyada kharab to nahi ho gayi..per jawyanti ne to use antidote de diya tha..usne to fir baat bhi ki.."

"nahi aisa ho bhi to skta hey ki bad mey jyada effect..nahi sachin aur freddy to antidote ki bad thik they.."

but again his mind alerted him "ho skta hey na unki zeher ki matra kam thi isliye unhe koi pareshani nahi hui aur Shreya.." lastly he got up

"nahi mujhe jake milna cahiye..per..haan senior ki hisab se to mil hi skta hu na"

he moved out grabbing his belongings and drove directly to hospitl.

Reaching there again some thoughts covered his mind

"per ager Shreya ne pucha ki mein yeaha kyun.."

but smthng deep inside his heart stopped him from thinking, he got down from the car and strted walking

 **ZID YE THI TUMHE, KI HUM BHI KUCH KAHEIN**

 **HUMEIN YEH GILA THA KI TUM CHUP RAHE**

 **YEH MAJBOORIYAN, AUR YEH FASLE**

 **AB JO YEH EHSAS HAI**

 **ADHURI SI EK ASS HAI**

Shreya was silently lying on bed staring at the ceiling, Tarika looked at her few times then said "Shreya tum sone ki koshish to karo"

Shreya looked at her "Tarika sb kuch kitni jaldi badal jata hey na?aj Daya sir ne ek bar pucha taq nahi.."

"Shreya yea faisla bhi to tumhara tha na"

"mera?yea naseeb ka Tarika?kya krti mein?kaise sb ki against jake.."

"to aab kiu cahti ho ki sb pehle sa rahe?"

Shreya stayed silent, Tarika too remained silent

aftr a short silence Shreya said "aab mein thik hu tum jao dinner kr lo jake.."

"per.."

"mein thik hu Tarika tum jao"

Tarika thought fr a moment then moved out

Shreya closed her eyes remembering some most precious moments of her life..

When felt someone's presence in the room.

She didnt opened her eyes thinking Tarika must have returned fr smthng..

Daya was stnding just beside the bed looking at Shreya..

Only one word rang in his ears "kahiye na sir"

but still now he is unable to say..

Why is he so coward in this matter?

He gathering all his courage called out "Shreya kaisi ho?"

Shreya open her eyes with a jerk and sat up..

She was still in dilemma is it dream or reality?

Daya looked at her eyes and easily got her question, so looked away "wo mein bas..Tarika phone nahi utha rahi thi to tension ho raha tha to.."

"kyun sir?"

Daya looked at her once again. he wished to shout because I love you dammit

but smthng again stopped him "nahi wo tumpey zeher ka asar.."

Shreya stopped him "itni jldi kuch nahi hone wala sir..kuch bhi nahi"

he again looked at her..the melancholy in her voice..the pain..yes he is responsible..he the greatest coward..

Shreya prayed in her heart "kahiye na sir ekbar..please pure dilse..itni bhi mushkil nahi hey sir kahiye na"

 **JAB SE TUNE KARLI HAI DURI**

 **ZINDEGI HAIN TABSE ADHURI**

 **TU NE MUJHE APNA NA MANA**

 **HAI KUCH TERI AISI MAJBURI**

 **MERI TO BAS HAI YEA ARZI**

 **TERE LIYE JEENA HO MERA**

 **PAU TUJHE YEA NA PAUN**

 **KHONA TUJHE MEIN NA CHAHOON**

 **HOKE RAHUN MEIN TO BAS TERA**

Daya smiled painfully "haan Shreya sayed kuch cheeze jaldi ho jata"

"haan sir fir jindegi hi asan ho jati.."

Daya remained silent then said "thanks..tumne apni jaan pey khel ki team ki jaan..hum sab ki jaan.."

"aap hi se to sikha hey sir..waise bhi ager meri jan chali bhi jati kisi ko nuqsan nahi hota..per aaplog bahut kimti hey"

"aise kiu keh rahi ho..tumhare gherwale.."

Shreya smiled..no its nt a smile..its a pinching sarcasting smile "haan unhe taqleef hoti..firse qarza jo char jata.."

Daya undelibertly said "aur mein.."

Shreya's expression turned firm "kya aap sir..kuch nahi..kisiki jane se kisi aur ko farq nahi parta.."

"parta hein..kya tumhe nahi parta ager mein.."

"meri baat aur hein sir.."

"kiu?"

Shreya smiled again "jan ke kya krenge..?"

"bolo na Shreya kyun parta hey farq tumhe?" his tone was too earnest

Shreya turned away

"Shreya jabab do.."

She turned to him "because I love u..haan sir mein pyar krti hu aapse..apto nahi krte..apko to koi farq nahi parta mere jindegi se hone se yea na na hone se..fir.."

Daya stopped her with eyes..and touching her lips lightly with fingers

Shreya shivered lightly under his touch

Daya said in deep voice "har pyar bol ke yea dikha ke nahi hota..nahi har bar na kehne ka mtlb pyar ki na majudgi nahi hota.."

he moved back few steps

"Shreya kuch cheez a parr leni cahiye sunne ki intejar nahi krte.."

he took a deep breath and looked far away "Shreya biswas pyar yea koi bhi rishte aise jata jata ke nahi nibhaya jata..sb kuch keh ke..bol ke nahi hota na.."

he sighed "tum aram kro..kal chutti hey.."

and he moved out.

Shreya was sitting silently on bed..looking at the door..

"pyar jatane se.."

she sat there remembering each and every moment when Daya didnt said about love but showed..

Slowly a smile came on her lips..

"kal chutti hey to kya parso to milenge na hum..aap ne jataya aab mein kahungi..mana to nahi krenge na aap?"

she with a broad smile and new hope lied down..

 **Love is not in words we say but in what we feel and make others feel**

 **I know bahut kharab hey**

 **bt likh diya**

 **taki dimaag khule aur sahi se form mey apaye**

 **pls r and r**

 **and advnce merry Christmas**


End file.
